Never Afraid
by RichOnyx
Summary: Love can cloud your judgement to hurt and betrayal. Can you love without losing yourself? A series of short darkfics. M/F, M/M, Lemon, NC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N: I'm one of those people who has to write or die, and I have a particular love of darkfics. These will most likely be drabbles and one-shot oranges (dark lemons), and if any get to be too big, I'll develop them into a full story if you guys really like. I've been inspired by a ton of writers and stories—many thanks to Wheezambu, Nefra, Atropa, Cwolf, and others who assiduously create magnificent and offbeat stories that keep us all on edge.

***

**Wish**

It wasn't supposed to happen this way.

"Come to me."

It was supposed to be gentle and sweet. Kind and caring.

"Do as I say."

At least that's what she thought as she remembered back to when things had begun to change. Sango and Miroku had fallen first—she by the brother who she could not have and he by the Saimyoushou who threatened her life. She had been spared by Miroku to turn around at the exact time that Kohaku lodged his weapon deep into her back.

Naraku had laughed.

Deep, dark sinister laughter that she never wanted to hear again.

Kikyou followed soon after. She had had to make the choice, for the entire jewel could not be purified unless Kagome retained all of her spirit. She went to hell—Inuyasha wailing after her. She should have realized that he was never quite the same after that.

Finally, there was Inuyasha. Her poor, sweet Inuyasha. He hadn't died in the battle. No, he had survived—bloodied and bruised, killing Naraku in the end with Tetsusaiga as everyone thought he would.

Everyone now being dead.

_It will take time..._

Or so she had thought. Their first night together was solemn—grief and sorrow hanging over any conversation that could be had. But as time passed, he finally warmed—began to laugh albeit sparingly, and they grew close again. Closer than she ever dreamed. She had what she had always wanted.

They were going to be married.

They were always going to be in love.

"Recite the rules."

But...power makes people do funny things. It wasn't so much anything that was said. It was more of a longing, a yearning that she sensed. At first, she thought it was the same longing and yearning that she had felt for him. And it was all too happily that she eventually submitted on the night of the full moon—the same night she made her wish and watched him grow a little taller, gain a bit of bulk as the transformation completed itself and left a full demon God before her.

"I will obey my master. I will not make him repeat what he says. I will accept his wishes without complaint."

"FINISH."

"I will not scream. I will not run. I will not scream."

She had wished then...she had thought it was selfless. It was selfless. The jewel disappeared with a bright whisper and melted into the impending dark like fairy dust on the wind.

She had wished for him to be happy.

But she was foolish. What was she to know lurked in his heart? Kaede had warned her. Sango had warned her. Damned near everyone in the era had warned her. Youkai wants were not the same as human wants. Happiness was not understood the same way.

She really wished that she understood that before.

"Kneel."

She knew what he wanted her to do, and he knew she'd like it. Even if she hated herself. Even though she hated herself. It made him happy to see her that way, and that's what she'd wished for, wasn't it?

Yes she wished for it. She wished to be his and she was his—by the end of the night. Every night. Tucked away in a safe corner where no one could find her. Not that she cared. She had tested the rules once to be marched to the burnt remains of her only way out, and that had hit her hard—so hard she thought she would die. But she tried once more and...

A kitsune pelt adorned their wall.

Soft tears. Silent pain. Her world shattered in a million tiny pieces. All she loved gone supplanted with all she "needed." She had loved, had wished for wonderful things, had been a power, a force and now...

She could smell him, nearly taste his demon musk even before her eyes slid obediently closed and her mouth opened.

_Tell me I'm pretty._

_Tell me I'm beautiful._

_Tell me you'll want me forever._

"You're pretty...you're beautiful...I'll want you forever..."

It hit her ears, though it did not hit her heart. She should be happy. She was mate to her beloved hanyou, she was ripe with his child—she had gotten all of her wishes.

_Tell me that you'll never leave me..._

"I never will..."

And as Kagome cried behind closed eyes, mouth filled with his need, she wished that she hadn't.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Love can cloud your judgement to hurt and betrayal. Can you love without losing yourself? A series of short darkfics. M/F, M/M, Lemon, NC

* * *

**Never Afraid**

I had never been afraid before.

It's odd, fear. It's got this limp, metallic taste like an acid that slowly eats at the inside of your mouth and attacks the lining of your heart.

I had never been afraid—I mean truly afraid until I saw his eyes for the first time.

The red, demonic fury.

Now, yes, I had battled him before—seen his full-on transformation, but for some reason this was different.

This time, he was transforming not out of anger, but out of lust.

I had tried to move, to bend away and twist my form from his. On one had, I had sought him out to talk to him. I was hoping...well, I don't know what was hoping, but I had always wanted to be as near to him as possible and he kept pushing me away. Had been doing it forever, and I didn't think that this time would be any different. I was wrong. We never belonged in the same space.

I just never thought about the reason.

So now, here I was. Naked and scared and trying not to show it.

It wouldn't do to show it—I wasn't weak, I had never been weak before and I wouldn't be now!

But that look, that fanged grin...

Were threatening to send me over.

"It is better if you do not resist me. It can be pleasurable, if you act accordingly."

If I act accordingly. Yeah, If I don't make a mad dash for it. If I don't push and pull, punch away.

If I don't melt into a pile of liquid jelly from his intense stare.

I blinked and he was gone—of course he was. Gone from my eyesight, but not from my presence as hot hands skated across my shoulders and dipped down my thighs. Firm claws grabbed distended nipples and tweaked harshly.

I should go. The time is now.

"The time is wrong."

Of course he could read my mind—I must have everything plastered all over my face, and he was powerful, after all. I tried to shut him out, to make him move from my mind, if not my body, but to no avail.

He'd get what he wanted.

His movements were gentle, iron in a velvet glove. Gentle like a coiled snake. Implacable hands prodded me forward, spread my legs.

No! I don't want this!

"Oh, but I believe that you do..."

Soft tongue. Deft fingers. All played and licked, nipped and pinched until I could have screamed in agony and humiliation. I wanted him. Gods above, I never thought I'd ever have him, but I wanted him still.

How could he do this?! How could he make me feel this way?!

I squirmed, and it didn't take long after that. The friction between both of us too hot to let things go. I wanted, I needed...

And so did he.

I could feel him pushing, penetrating, and I desperately wanted to flee somewhere—hide under a rock and stay like that until I could slip away unnoticed. It hurt. Gods it hurt way more than I thought it would, and when I thought it was done, it hurt some more. But he stayed still, allowed me to adjust.

Briefly.

"Are you ready?"

He didn't ask out of courtesy—didn't care. It was just a warning of what was to come. I steeled myself and nodded.

Let the games begin.

Hot pounding fire. My thighs trembled as he rammed into me, pushing me to an unknown brink of no return. I was going to scream in pain, in humiliation for what he was doing...

But that was not to be. My traitorous mouth sealed my fate when it let out a moan of pleasure rather than pain. Goddamn my stupid body!

"See...you like it despite your whimpers...you need me despite your protests...I should have given this to you a long time ago..."

His thrusts are hard and desperate now, filled with want and need that I could not possibly comprehend, something that I could now taste in his sweat, in the seed that he would fill me with.

I wanted him to keep going...I wanted him to stop...I wanted him so deep inside of me that he would never leave, never be dislodged from inside of me. He was so close, so near...we were finally sharing something that had been hidden away and lost in silly arguments and petty bickering.

And when he came, it was beautiful. Like angels singing only for me.

"This is wrong. I can't do this."

I panted hard from the exertion, unable to move from my spot on my hands and knees without feeling unbearable pain. Another few minutes to let the aftershocks of my orgasm die down. Another few minutes to heal and forget.

He said nothing as he dressed, pulling on his clothing as if I was not there. He would leave me there, I knew he would. He would walk out and forget I existed.

Fine by me, unless...

"Just..."

My face fell. I would not deny him. Could not. He was still stronger—stonger in will, stonger in experience, stronger in passion despite the strength of emotions that I held for the others in my life. If this is the way he wanted me, then this is the way he would have me. I needed...something...and if this was as good as it gets, then I'd learn to live with that...

"Bring a blanket next time, Sess."

His voice carried on the wind as he walked away. He was no more than a glimmer in the distant wind when I heard him.

"Of course, little brother. Of course."

***

A/N: Got more to come, but if there is a particular pairing you wanted to see, let me know in a review and I'll try to get it in there. Thanks for reading!


End file.
